Dat Loud Sex
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Dat loud sex. A drabble set after the smut, but still. Zosan. Taking any suggestions for better title lmao.


They were both panting as Zoro pulled out of Sanji and collapsed on the bed beside him. It was so nice, having their own place finally. Now they could be as loud as they wanted with nothing to bother them. The Marimo had definitely taken advantage of that, though, he wasn't sure he'd ever even heard the cook's voice go so high.

It was nice enough that his grin just wouldn't disappear, even at the growling irritable noises coming from right next to him. Sanji turned his rosy face over to glare at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly while stained with his own shameful release.

"You bastard, who the hell told you to do that, huh?" he hissed.

Zoro was still on cloud nine though, his face soft as he just gazed over into Sanji's eyes, enjoying the view when the cook wasn't so damn paranoid about his bangs being in place. He rolled his eyes in a relaxing way, still coming down from his euphoric high, before letting his head rest heavily on the pillows.

Their afterglow didn't last very long, however. They were both staring at different points on the ceiling, different and odd thoughts on either of their minds when a noise echoed from the next room over. Sanji's heart skipped a beat, the first thing coming to his mind that that's where his kitchen was. He forced himself to prop up on his elbows and look down at Zoro, who seemed equally perplexed.

"We... weren't expecting anyone right, cook?" came an idiotic reply from the Marimo.

Of course they weren't expecting anyone! This was, after all, their night to break in that damn house. He scowled at the other before literally turning to shove him off the bed.

"No, you shit head! Go see what it is!"

Zoro landed hard with a thump and snarled. God damn cook he could have just said that without knocking him out of bed. He got up quickly, still pissed and grabbed the nearest article of clothing off the floor to cover himself, since he unwillingly got chosen to be the one to check.

"Why the hell can't you do it?" He had even the slightest nerve to ask.

Then, watching those eyes he'd just been admiring staring at him like he was the most retarded ape on the planet, Zoro recalled that he had been the one purposely extra rough for his own interesting fetishes. He grunted, not even waiting for the response before going to the door and opening it. The coast was clear out in the hallway to the other bedrooms, but it was obvious they weren't alone.

It was dark in the kitchen area, but this night it was illuminated by the fridge light. His eyebrow raising as he walked, the Marimo made it to the kitchen and his patience dropped. All he needed to see was that fucking straw hat to already know what had happened. It was their former roommate, Luffy, half way into the fridge shoving everything into his mouth. It didn't seem like he noticed the broken jar on the floor either, which must have produced the noise.

"Luffy..." Zoro groaned out hoarsely, his own voice feeling the effects after such a vocal performance. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The straw hat wearing boy froze in what he was doing, leaning away from the door of the fridge with a chicken leg in his mouth. He grinned, his bored hungry like expression growing lighter as he recognized his friend.

"Zoro! Did you and Sanji finish wrestling? I used my key!" He announced happily, pulling the meat stick from his mouth.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell gave you a key?"  
"Nami! Something about revenge for not paying your debt..." Luffy rambled on, obvious on his face that he was deep in thought until realizing something. "Hey! This fridge is really cool! It doesn't have a lock like our old one!"  
Zoro shook his head and sighed, turning right around and dropping the shirt he was holding to head back into the bedroom. The cook was about to have the quickest sex recovery ever when he heard this one.

* * *

**Author's Note: A drabble inspired after a friend came onto skype talking about how they could hear their roommates, unique activities. XD just something small! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to my beta reader MyLadyDay!**


End file.
